Forum:Eight Gates is Super Duper Over Powered
Before I say anything, I would like you, reader, to take a moment and close your eyes to think. I only ask you view this with open eyes, and by that, I mean...What I want you to do, is express you own opinion. I don't care what your best friend Billy thinks, I want your opinion. Now, I'm going to start off by making you remember just how powerful Madara Uchiha is. Aside from Hashirama, he was the most powerful shinobi of his generation, of his era. So powerful, Tobi was able to cause issues just by pretending to me him. He had access to the eternal mangekyo sharingan, wood release, and even the rinnegan. Whats more? He was able to control the nine tails... summon meteors from the sky! He single handedly destroyed an entire army during the fourth shinobi world war! BY HIMSELF!!! Don't forget how easily he defeated the 5 kage. Now, that was only a summary. Now take into consideration, that he became the host of the ten tails. The ten tails, known as the Shinju, is the origin of all Chakra. Are you kidding me? Madara was so powerful, he could contain this thing inside of him? Now, take all that in for just a second. How long did it take Madara to get such power? Obviously not everyone can obtain it, right? At this point in the series, Madara, hands down, was the most powerful being, bar none. Notice I said at this point! Anyways, this power took over a life time to get, since Madara died and gave up his dreams to Obito. Now, let's move onto the gates technique. Basically, a shinobi who can only use taijutsu, is high frowned upon. I mean come on, seriously. You can only hurt me with your fists? LOL Anyways, as I was saying, eight gates, is a technique that allows losers, such as Rock Lee, Might Dai, and Might Gai to fight on pair with others. Which means, if these guys, who had NO talent, could use it, ANYONE with the right mind, and training, could accomplish it. ANYONE CAN USE EIGHT GATES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Carrying on. Let's take a look at what the eight gates did to Madara, in his final form. Now, let's not forget, how difficult it was to do anything to Madara in this form. Naruto and friends, literally couldn't scratch this guy... but Might Gai, using eight gates, DESTROYED HIM. I get that eight gates is temporary, and the user dies, but seriously? Madara got raped! No chance! Now ask yourself this. Would it be alright for anyone to create a character as powerful as Madara? Well eight gates are even stronger! So if Nagato, using shinra tensei, destroyed the entire leaf village, but was considerably weaker then Madara, are we really going to let people run around using the eight gates technique? Seriously? Okay if that's the case, I'll just make a character with eight gates, and go wreck some villages. Oh, and once that one dies, I'll just do it again. It's only ONE application to do it anyway, might as well just tweak the story a bit and keep using eight gates, one character after another. I mean come on! Seriously? Do you not understand how powerful and over powered this is? Madara uses perfect Susanoo! He frickin did the moon's eye plan! Eight gates destroyed this guy?! AND YOUR GONA LET ANYBODY USE IT? Yeah, I guess you can consider this raging... if you want. I prefer the term 'rescuing' since, well, I'm doing this for the community. My idea! Not only get rid of this technique, but add a power restriction. There's no reason anyone should be able to make a character as powerful as Madara.... even if everyone's characters are already STRONGER THEN HIM LOLOL. But seriously guys... Kages are supposed to be... KAGE LEVEL. Not gods! Come on now! For real? Please understand, I'm hating on eight gates, and no one in particular... Let me know how you guys feel about this, thanks. Orange.